


Candles

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [3]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a blackout in the station Robbie and Jackie only have each other for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

The police station was in complete darkness thanks to a power cut which had wiped out the surrounding area. Only Robbie and Jackie were on the offices of their floor since the others were all out on he streets questioning and arresting. It was almost nine in the evening on a day in November so there wasn't even any light from the windows that were on every wall of the building.

They could see the outlines of tables and each other but had chosen not to attempt dodging all the things they had dumped on the floor, so stayed in their chairs while talking and vaguely blaming the person opposite for the lack of power even though they knew it was city-wide. Their mobiles were used to ensure they were not going to spill cups of coffee and tea that were forever littering both desks and to irritate by aiming the bright rectangles at the eyes of their friend. After some time Robbie heard her rummaging around in the drawer at her right hand side.

"Robbie, go and throw me your lighter... Actually I don't want it smashing against my face; pass it here."

She reached across as he handed it to her, very confused at why she wanted it since she never smoked, and both felt the heat of the others' fingers as they gently brushed together. It was a brilliant thing that they could not see colour at the precise moment because their cheeks were scarlet red from all the feelings that were yet to be said between them.

A few deep breaths later she put the lighter to work by placing the flame to four candles she had just remembered storing in case of an emergency like this. Robbie expected them to be cheap ones from IKEA or a pound-store but when she put a couple in front of him he realised they must have been from her own personal stock because they were scented with cinnamon and apple - which made it smell like Christmas was already upon them instead of six weeks away. He immediately thought of buying her some replacement candles as a little part of her present - he still had to think up what to her as a main gift as she always said she didn't need anything from him.

Jackie broke him out of his silent planning session, "Isn't everything so much more romantic and calm when it's only done in candlelight?"

"Oh, now I like the idea of tonight being romantic when there is just us two involved. Please expand."

"Does chocolate constitute as romantic because I think that is all we have here?"

They smirked as he continued their playful banter, "Sounds perfect darling."

This time there was throwing involved and it did hit his arm but he laughed it off and threw back a packet of crisps from his corner. According to Jackie's watch they only had half an hour until they could go home but they were enjoying the unsubtle flirting that they each had an incline that they would probably be staying on a bit longer in the company of somebody who they knew so completely.


End file.
